faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Terra
Planet Terra is the Homeworld of the United Terran Races and 3rd Planet of the Sol-System. Geography Terra is made up of 13 Tectonic Plates, with Surface being made 70% Out of Water and 30% of Land. Due to it's mixed Climate, the Planet has many diverse Climates. It may be Law-Locked, but has a large Amount of Mytharium hidden inside of it. Satellites * Luna (The Only known Satellite of Terra) Life Wildlife Terra is Home of up to 5 Trillion Species of Lifeforms, with the most of them being Microbes. Among them are about 9 Million Species of Animals, Plants and Fungi, many of them being the Catalysers of many Non-Terran Species. There were 900 Million Species over the Course of the Planets History, with only 5% of them being Genetically Cataloged. Sentient Races Being a Experimenting Ground of The Alpha himself, many Races have evolved on Terra, many of them didn't evolve completly locked to the Laws of the Universe. The Alpha used the Element of his Body, Mytharium to geneticlly modify Specimens of many Creatures to form after the Image of himself and those which Origins where Law-Locked. The Only Law-locked Race that survived, was the Human, which was also the main Body-Plan for the Experiments of the Alpha. Even some of the Humans have been modified to become Beings like Giants, Elves or Magicians. The Only Sentient Beings, not being create with the Form of the Human in the Image, where the Dragons. The so-called "Masterpiece of the Beasts" how the Alpha called them. They may be Sentient, but many of them are still Wild Animals in Nature and despite being able to learn Human Language, roar and growl as Communication. Many centuries later, while the Sentience spread over Terra, they came to the Idea to create Life themselfs, which led to the Evolution of Golems, Homunculi and Androids. The Many Races didn't think much about each other, but in 19th March 2009.A.D. a Alliance between the Sentient Lifeforms of Terra was Formed, called the United Terran Races. There, the Sentient Lifeforms where categorized into Four Groups. The Humanos (Humans and near-identical Races), The Liminals (Animalistic or Plant-like Attributes), The Beastials (Sentient Species still considered Wildlife/Are Cultureless, that includes Dragons and Apes) and the Mechanoia'' (Non-Organic Races). Culture The earliest age of civilization was around 360,000,000 BCE, when the Planet was ruled by the Gillmen. In 266,000,000 BCE, the Race of Yith has settled onto Terra and controlled the political map of the planet for the next 200 million years, before the Meteorite Lavos eliminated 70% of life on the planet, including them. In 5,000,000 BCE, the Ardipithecus ramidus have evolved which further evolved in many races either through natural evolution or experimentation of the Alpha. The Planet Terra is known for its fertility and nature, being greatly directed to agriculture and education. Data *'Creation Year: 4.543.000.000.B.CE. *'Year Length: '''365,26 Days ''(8766,24 Hours) *'''Gifted with Life: ''3.800.000.000.B.CE.'' *'Number of Nations:' The Number varies (2018.A.D.) 206 Nations, (2075A.D.)33 Nations *'Dominant Rulership: '''Democracy *'Diameter: 12742 Kilometers *'''Gravity: 1G *'Independence: '''30/12/195.000.B.CE. *'Dominant Race: Human (Homo sapiens sapiens) *'Populationlimit: '''12 Billion *'Number of Satellites: 1 *'National Animal: '''Hippocamp ''(Equus delphinus) *'Name Origin: '''Terra ''(Roman Goddess of Earth) Category:Planets Category:Planets of Homo sapiens sapiens Category:Level 5 Worlds